


Webcam Nightmare

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone out for revenge on Ray Kowalski uses everything he can to hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webcam Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading i hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you to my friend and beta ds_Tiff xox

WEBCAM NIGHTMARE

 

For the past few months Fraser and Ray had felt like someone was watching them. Well for Ray the feeling only lasted a week, but for Fraser it lasted a few months. Fraser always just passed it off, he was used to being looked at walking around Chicago wearing Red Serge, it kind of makes a statement. They never really talked about it, didn’t really feel there was a need, or danger.

It was 5am and Fraser was getting up as usual. Fraser spoke quietly to Dief. “Come on Dief time for walk.” Dief whined, Fraser just said, “You're going soft you know, come on we can pick up some fresh coffee beans and croissants for the Inspector's breakfast and maybe be a little treat for you, eh?” he added while rubbing the back of Dief's neck. After getting dressed they were ready to go, going on their usual route. On the way back they picked up the fresh coffee beans and croissants and headed back to the Consulate. 

About a block from the Consulate a van pulled up. Fraser didn’t have time to react when a gun was pressed into his back, then darkness as a bag was put over his head and he was thrown into the van and hands were tied. Fraser didn’t know what was going on. Dief had picked up the Stetson that fell off his partner's head and the bag with coffee beans and croissants and headed back to the Consulate for help.

Inspector Thatcher arrived around six expecting to see Fraser at the front desk doing his usual morning paperwork. She got used to seeing him there so was surprised to Turnbull there instead. “Where Constable Fraser?” Inspector Thatcher asked in a strong tone. 

“Not sure Sir, well he went out for his usual morning walk and to pick up some fresh coffee beans and croissants for your breakfast Sir,” replied Turnbull.

“Yes...” Inspector Thatcher said.

“Well he never arrived back Sir,” Turnbull said in a worried tone.

Inspector Thatcher simply said, “Tell Constable Fraser I want to see him as soon as he gets in.” Locking her office door, she could hear noises coming from Fraser’s office so she went to check it out expecting to find Fraser there, but all she found was his wolf. Dief had Fraser’s Stetson in his mouth and the bag with the coffee beans and croissants on the floor. Now inspector Thatcher was worried. Bending down she picked up the hat, it had a spot of blood on it, her heart was beating faster now. She beckoned Dief to follow her and headed for the 27th Police station, all the while trying to reassure the wolf that they’d find out what happened.

She was thinking, 'Just when Fraser and I were going to go public with our relationship.' They’d been keeping secrets for over a year now. Everything was going great. She prayed she was overreacting, that he was just off running around with that Detective Vecchio, or was it Kowalski? Whichever name he goes by. Parking the car behind the station, holding the Stetson in her hands, she took a deep breath and she and Dief headed into the station, hoping she was right and that she’d find Fraser standing there.

Inspector Thatcher approached Francesca’s desk asking if she’d seen Constable Fraser today. She spotted Ray across the room, but not Fraser, Ray saw her and said under his breath, “Oh no Dragon Lady, what did Fraser do now?”

Inspector Thatcher walked over to him, the look on her face concerned him, but she remained firm, asking,” Detective have you seen Constable Fraser today”. 

Ray noticed she was holding his Stetson in her hands. “Am no,” he replied, “I’m meant to be picking him up in an hour since today is his half day, we were going to a Hockey match and he said he had something to tell me.”

Now she looked worried. “Well,” she began, “he never came back from his morning walk with Diefenbaker. Dief came back to the Consulate on his own carrying this and a bag with fresh coffee beans and croissants.” Ray notice there was blood stains on the hat, small stains yes, but still there was blood. 

At that moment Francesca arrived at Ray’s desk with a parcel that had arrived for Ray. On it read 'To Ray, or is it Stanley?' Ray shouted to Francesca, “Who delivered this?”

“I don’t know? I didn't see his face, sorry Ray,” replied Francesca.

Lieutenant Welsh came out to see why Inspector Thatcher was there. Ray filled him in on what was happening. As Ray opened the lid on the box his heart could have stopped there and then. There lay Fraser’s red serge covered in blood. Even though the uniform is red, blood is a different kind of red. Inspector’s Thatcher’s legs went from under her as she fell into the chair. Francesca came running over to see what was happening, all she saw was three very pale and shocked faces and in Ray's hand a still wet with blood Mountie's uniform. Not just anyone’s, but Fraser’s.

Three was also an envelope with photos of Fraser. Photos of an already badly beaten Fraser. Ray turned to his bin to be sick. Reading the letter that came with it was instructions of what was to happen to his Mountie friend. The letter read, 'Stanley, or is it Ray? Now remember me, Frank Dunne. Remember what I知 capable of, eh? If you want to see your Mountie live, if you want to keep your cover, give me what you took from me, twenty million dollars and that big old house in Hawaii. Oh and I want all my files shredded and burned, no trace is to be left, GOT IT? As a special treat you can watch me play with your Mountie while I知 waiting. Just click onto www.operationmountie.comwww.operationmountie.com. Oh it’s going to be fun playing operation with a twist.'

Immediately the computer was on and up came the webcam. They could see Fraser, his arms were tied above his head, but far apart almost pulled. His legs had rope tying them to the floor. Blood streamed down his face. He had no shoes or socks on, just in sweat pants and bare chested. Fraser’s head drooped as if he was unconscious, but they could see that he was breathing. Trying to see the room they noticed small windows and a huge fireplace with a fire in it and a table covered with a cloth.

Frank appeared in front of the webcam bold as you like. Frank spoke, “Welcome, welcome one and all.” Walking around he went on, “Let me introduce you to my friends.” and he uncovered the table. 

They all gasped and Inspector Thatcher just said “OH GOD NO!” when she saw what was under the cloth.

Frank continued, “ Here’s what I’ll use to entertain myself while I’m waiting, here’s Mr Whip, oh with a twist and here’s Mr and Mrs Knuckle Dusters and Electro Buddy and last, but not least, Mr Hot Poker,” he said, pulling a devil hot poker from the fire. “This shall be fun, don’t you think Mountie?”

They heard Fraser’s voice, “Understood.”

Frank spoke again, “Well I’m off for lunch, happy viewing!” With that he left the room. 

Lieutenant Welsh put men on it so fast you were spinning, trying to trace the feed from the webcam and Ray was going through all his files and Francesca was on the phone. Inspector Thatcher just sat there taking in what was in front of her on the screen. Her Fraser, no, her Ben hung there by his arms, bloody and beaten and what was going to happen next? Taking a ring that hung around her neck in her hand, she grasped it. Ray watched her do this, but didn’t have time to put two and two together.

Inspector Thatcher began shouting, “He’s back! He’s back!”

“Now for some fun, Mountie,” Frank spoke. “Hmmm...which will I choose first...oh, I know.” Picking up the whip with a twist, he had turned Fraser around, he wanted to save the front for last. Crack! Crack! The whip was tearing into Fraser’s back again. Crack! Crack! Each crack tore at his flesh and Fraser did his best not to scream, but whatever that twist was it caused deafening screams of pain. Frank turned Fraser back around and left again. 

All were in tears at what they had just seen on the webcam. Ray turned again and was sick in his bin.

Ray kept going through his files, keeping an eye on the Inspector.. Dief had his head in her lap and she was stroking him with her right hand. Ray went to put his hand on her shoulder for comfort, but she put her left hand on the screen. Only then did Ray spot that the ring that had been around her neck was now on her wedding finger. Ray looked puzzled for a moment...No he thought, they couldn’t be, could they?

Ray spoke, “Inspector, are you and Fraser...am, am...an item?” She remained silent for a moment, but tears flowed freely from her as she turned to Ray and just nodded. “How long?” Ray asked. 

“A year, but only engaged a few weeks that’s what Ben wanted to talk to you about today Ray,” she said through her sobs. 

“Gosh,” Ray said, “How did ye keep it a secret this long?”

“Love,” was all she said back. 

Ray got up and put his hand on her shoulder and told her, “Fraser has never failed me and I’m not going to fail him.”

She looked up with a small smile, “Call me Meg,” Then they all got back to work.

Meg sat there staring at the screen, twisting the engagement ring on her finger and thinking back to the wonderful year they'd already had. No one knowing, stolen kisses in his closet, that memory brought a smile to her face. Going dancing to places were no one knew them, dancing in her office late at night even though there was no music, the beating of their hearts and the sound of their breathing was enough. Every touch and every kiss...was that what true love felt like, she thought. She never felt so safe or so lucky than when she was in Ben’s arms.

She was thinking that it all started off so innocently. It was meant to be just dinner to say sorry for the way she had been treating him recently. She had been being particularly nasty and cutting to him, even more then usual. She had been getting a lot of flack from the higher-ups and was taking it out on Fraser. She had known it was wrong, but just couldn’t seem to stop. Even Turnbull had been giving her looks for it. Ya, Dragon Lady, that sounds about right, she thought. 

At that dinner at first was a little uncomfortable, but that faded quickly. They settled into a nice conversation, not once talking about work. That she liked and looking into those blue eyes she was lost in them. It was amazing how much they had in common, music, movies and places they’ve been to. When he walked her home they were still chatting and she hadn’t even realised she was linking his arm. As they'd stood in front of her apartment door they'd just stood there looking into each others eyes. Something inside them both just let go and both leaned into a soft kiss. It had felt right for them both. Without words they'd both just known this was the start of something wonderful. To hell with positions it was right for them. Has that gone now though? Instead of planning a wedding would she be planning a funeral? She pushed that thought from her mind, she could not be thinking like that.

Meg thought of how Ben proposed. It was perfect, they were going dancing of course. They'd had to wait for Turnbull to leave before getting ready. Meg wore the dress that Ben had bought for her. He knew her so well she thought, it was perfect fit, perfect length and perfect colour red, thinking back made her blush...red suits you. Ben had worn a very dashing tux that clung in all the right places. They'd had a lovely dinner and dancing was like floating on air. Then Ben had arranged for a horse-drawn carriage to take them around the park. The moon was huge and beautiful the biggest she'd ever seen, they'd just stared at it. That’s where Ben had asked me, she remembered, there under that beautiful moon only it was me Ben was looking at. His words went right to my soul. Ben had said he’d never thought that he’d find his soul mate until the second he saw me and he knew. The ring it was his mother's. His grandmother kept it for him always told him that whoever he gave it to, if it fitted like perfect it was meant to be and it would last forever. It did fit and it fitted like a glove.

They were all snapped back to the computer screen by screams from Fraser. Frank was now putting the electric wand over Fraser’s body causing it to snap back and forth from the pain it caused and the burn marks it left only intensifying the pain. Frank spoke, “Not enough of a reaction Mountie!” Frank used the whip again, this time focusing on Fraser’s legs...crack, crack, crack! Frank laid in for what seemed like a long time. Fraser’s screams could not mask the sound of his leg snapping from the force of the whip which gave Frank more pleasure. With that, Frank left again, but not before lowering Fraser into a chair and tying his hands to the arms of it.

Fraser sat there in pain. It was nothing he ever felt before, not even when he'd been shot in the back did he have this much pain. Looking around trying to take in his surroundings, Fraser could see the small windows and a huge fire place with a fire in and a table of god knows what covered by a cloth. His eyes were fuzzy from the pain, Fraser thought to himself that he was so very tired that his head dropped into a sleep. That didn’t last long, darting pain caused him to wake. The broken leg, the burnt skin and the slash marks from the whip made his body shake from it.

Welsh called Ray into his office, “Ray, who is this Frank Dunne guy and how does he know you're Stanley?” 

Ray replied, “He was my last case before I came here Sir.”

Welsh then asked, “Well what exactly is his deal?”

Ray cleared his throat and began. “Well Sir, he never does the same thing twice, but it's always worse than what he has done before.”

“Go on,” Welsh said.

Ray continued. “I arrested him when he slipped up as he said I took the twenty mill and that big house in Hawaii.”

Welsh then asked, “”What did he do?”

“He kidnapped a little girl, when he brought her into a petrol station to use the toilet the man behind the counter recognised his picture from the TV and pressed the silent alarm, lucky enough we were just across the road,” explained Ray.

They were alerted back to the computer screen, Frank was back. Frank folded down the cloth and put on what he liked to call Mr and Mrs Knuckle Dusters and just started beating Fraser about the head and chest. This time no reaction from Fraser. This really angered Frank so he retied his arms above his head outstretched again. Frank spoke, “I used to use a punching bag you know, I just hope I remember how to use one, eh MOUNTIE?” Then he just laid in, this time getting the reaction from Fraser he was looking for.

This really angered Ray as he pulled out all his old files on him. Inspector Thatcher snapped herself into action asking Ray if she could use his phone to see what she could do from her end. Ringing up Ottawa explaining the situation they said they could get the money, but it would take at least two days to arrange. Two days, Meg thought Fraser wouldn’t last that long. “We’ll do our best,” was all she got back.

Emotions ran high, Francesca hadn’t seen everything that was going on all the time, too busy on phones and getting files, so when she brought over the latest file she dropped them when she saw the state Fraser was in. “Oh my god!” she screamed over and over. Inspector Thatcher stood up and put an arm on her shoulder sitting her down.

Francesca then noticed the ring, asking, “You engaged Inspector?”

Meg held the ring to her heart and looked at the screen and just nodded. With the realisation that it was Fraser, Francesca gasped, “Oh,” feeling jealous of course, but still Francesca would be happy if they got Fraser out alive. Francesca then offered to go down the road and pick up some real coffee and tea for them all, anyway she needed the air.

Frank was getting restless turned his attention to the webcam, “You know I’m starting to think you don’t care about your Mountie friend? I might have to see what else I can do, you have 'til midnight.” Frank disappeared through the door, bolting it shut. 

Fraser raised his face to meet the webcam and began to speak in a very strange language. All at the station were puzzled, Ray began to speak, “Fraser must be delirious?” 

Meg then said, “No that is a native language.”

“Do you know what his saying?” Welsh asked.

“It’s been awhile, but I think so, he says he can smell the lake through an opening in the window and he is definitely in a basement.” That wasn’t all he said, Ben also told her how much he loved her and that Ray would look after her if he doesn’t make it and to tell Ray that. Ray knew that Fraser had said something more and wasn’t going to push, thinking it was just for her, but he had heard his name. Meg then spoke again, “The extra message was for you Ray,” she said through her sobs, “Fraser asked that you look after me if...if...”

Ray then said, “Sshhh...he’ll make it.”

While heading back to the station with the coffees and teas Francesca also bought an assortment of cakes and doughnuts. Suddenly, a car pulled up and a man grabbed her, throwing her into the van and knocking her out in the process. When Francesca came to she found she was tied to a chair. Looking around, her eyes were fuzzy. When Francesca finally focused she saw Fraser hanging there by his arms in front of her. He looked dead to her, she could feel her heart pounding in her throat and ears. Fraser started coming to and was in shock when he saw Francesca. Oh no not her, Fraser thought, what did Francesca ever do to anyone? 

Frank chose that moment to come back in. “Oh I see our new guest is awake,” Frank barked out.

Fraser spoke up. “You touch one hair on her and I’ll...”

“You’ll what?” Frank replied back while punching Fraser in the ribs as a reminder. 

“I’ll hunt you 'til the end...” Fraser barked back at him. 

Frank walked over, slapping Francesca across the face, saying, “Try it.” Frank then walked over adjusting the webcam so the whole room came into view. 

Ray noticed Francesca straight away started shouting, “He’s got Francesca, he’s got Francesca!”

Franks face appeared again saying in a very sarcastic tone, “Well you still think I’m not serious eh?” 

Lieutenant Welsh kept checking to see if the trace on the feed from the webcam was leading anywhere. This man was clever though he had the feed jumping every where.

Time was marching on and the pain intensifying with every passing second. Since Frank had left again Francesca began to speak to Fraser. Frank had untied her but warned any attempt and the Mountie gets it.

Francesca was whispering to Fraser. It was a stupid question but the words still came out in sobs, “You OK?”

Fraser’s eyes rose to meet hers. “I don’t think I’m go...going to make it,” Fraser replied with a cough.

“Don’t say that,” Francesca sobbed, picking up a bottle of water and putting it to Fraser lips. 

Fraser still spoke, “In case I don’t, tell...tell Meg that I’m sorry and that I love her, I...I...”

Francesca shushed him. “Save your strength and you can tell her yourself OK?” Fraser was surprised by her strength and just nodded.

Francesca examined Fraser wounds and cleaned some, but it was no use, it caused to much pain to even touch him. Francesca just kept saying, “Sorry, sorry.” It was hard to watch this brave man who never did nothing to no one and only had good in his heart like this. Fraser was starting to give up and Francesca knew it.

Fraser was getting weaker his muscles in his arms were burning from trying to support his bodyweight. It was hard with just one leg. Fraser was listening to Francesca speak, her voice was soft and soothing, it was the only thing at that moment keeping him from bowing his head and giving up.

Back at the station people were frantically doing what they could to get them out of there. The search on the webcam was hard, it was still bouncing around the place. Eight hours passed and nothing new. Every now and then Frank would appear just to have his entertainment, as he called it with the Mountie. It was better then hitting her, Fraser thought. 

A man in a grey suit walked into the 27th Station carrying bags, approached the desk and asking, “I’m looking for Inspector Margret Thatcher, I was told I could find her here?”

Meg came from behind the computer screen, eyes sore from crying. She knew this man, she ran to him shouting, “Oh Dad they're going to kill him!”

“I’m here now sweetheart, I brought the money,” and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Meg brought her Dad over and made the introductions. Her voice was very shaky. They still couldn’t trace the feed, but it was narrowed down to a certain area of town. A very posh area in fact. only condos and office buildings down by that part of the lake front. Ray said “You need some money to even rent around there.”

Their attentions turned to the screen, they could all see Fraser was getting weaker and it scared them. It was a fear they never thought was possible to feel. Ray blamed himself. Fraser was there barely hanging on, all because of him. Francesca seemed unhurt apart from the one slap. Thanks to Fraser saying, “Do what you want to me just please just don’t touch Francesca.” It was the one wish that Frank gave Fraser, gave him kind of like a last request.

Silence went over them when they saw Fraser’s bodyweight give way. His leg went from under him. You could hear the pop of his shoulder as it dislocated and the screams could have broken glass. Fraser’s face turned so white it was grey.

Francesca ran to his side, but she still couldn’t touch him as it would cause excruciating pain. Fraser managed to get his leg back under himself which took some effort, it was still very shaky. Fraser wasn’t going to last, they needed that feed and now.

The man dealing with the feed called in a friend to help, he thought two heads would be better than one. They finally traced where the feed was coming from. They were off like a shot.

As they slowly reached the building, Ray spotted Frank going back in. They turned on the laptop so they could still watch the feed coming from the room, watching as Frank walked around taunting the Mountie as he kept calling him. Frank walked over and to the fireplace and pulled out the devil hot poker from the fire and rammed it into Fraser's shoulder, but no screams, Fraser had nothing left. That upset Frank so he rammed it again into his side, just skimming the skin.

Ray said that’s it and he was off, holding his hand up for the rest to stay back, to wait for his signal. Ray approached the building very quiet and slow. Another tenant had just gone in and Ray caught the door before it shut, making his way down the stairs to the basement. Ray heard the screams from Francesca, Frank was still tormenting Fraser, cracking the whip on his feet. Ray burst through the door, he couldn’t hold back any longer, with his gun drawn.

Frank grabbed his gun from the tray and held it to Francesca, saying, “Try anything and she gets it.”

Ray watched in horror. Ray looked into Fraser’s eyes, Fraser was telling him with his eyes to shoot at the ties on his wrists. Ray shook head, but Fraser's eyes were very insistent. So Ray fired...one, two shots. Fraser fell, knocking Frank away from Francesca. Fraser and Frank struggled on the floor, the gun went off and ten silence. Ray ran to Fraser’s side and sighed with relief to see it wasn’t Fraser who was shot, but Frank who now lay there dead.

Still there was no movement from Fraser. Ray united the ropes from around his ankles and carefully laid him down being mindful of his broken leg and other injuries. Ray gave the signal and the others rushed in. Meg ran straight to Ben’s side, shaking and trembling. Meg put her hands on Ben's face very gently, just saying over and over, “Don’t leave me Ben,” and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Fraser's eyes opened and just gave her a small smile before he lost consciousness again.

Paramedics took over checking everything and placed a drip in his arm for fluids and a brace on his leg. Fraser suddenly stopped breathing. They felt for a pulse there was none. A cry of 'NO!' rang out in the air. Charging 200, clear...nothing. Again, clear...this time beep, beep he was back and quickly rushed to hospital. 

Fraser was brought straight to the O.R. It was nearly two in the morning before the surgeon arrived back to a very packed waiting room, the whole squad room seemed to be there. He spoke, “Mrs Fraser?” All looked puzzled, well all except Francesca and Ray, they knew. 

“No not yet, we're engaged.”

“Oh I’m sorry Miss Thatcher, I’m Dr Cartledge your fiancé’s surgeon. Mr Fraser came through the surgery fine. Mr Fraser is a very fit and healthy man, that’s probably what saved him. I’m afraid he’ll be kept under for a few days to help with his recovery, his body has been through a lot.”

“Can I see him?” Meg asked.

“Of course, follow me.” Dr Cartledge was taking and walking with Meg on the way to Fraser’s room saying he was lucky to have so many people that cared for him. She told Meg that Fraser actually saved her son once from a beating and she was eternally grateful to him for that. Dr Cartledge asked, “How did this happen to this poor man?”

“Well,” Meg began, “it was a revenge attack to hurt one of his best friends and they thought it would be more fun to hurt the Mountie, as that evil man kept saying.”

“I’m sorry,” Dr Cartledge said, placing a hand on her shoulder leading her into the room. It was just her and Fraser. Looking down at him not one part of him was not covered by dark haunting bruises, or burn marks, or slash marks from the whip. Meg just collapsed into the chair next to the bed holding onto his left hand. Looking at the finger where the wedding ring should be going, she leaned down and kissed it.

Laying her head on the bed beside him she fell into a sleep. After an hour Ray came in and saw her. His face went paler at the sight of his best friend. This is all because of me he told himself. Meg woke to the feel of someone else in the room and just gave a tiny smile to Ray. Ray told her to go home and get some rest and that he would stay and call straight away if there was any change. Meg was reluctant to go, but she knew in her heart he was right. She placed a gentle kiss on Ben’s forehead and gave Ray a big hug and went home for some rest.

Ray just sat there staring at the shell that lay on the bed, that’s all he looked like, a shell. It just didn’t seem real. Ray held Fraser’s hand and was surprised to feel it squeeze his. Ray just let everything out, all his emotions and prayed that no one would walk in.

The next few days passed slowly and Francesca arrived to give both Meg and Ray a break from the hospital. She’d only been there a half hour reading the paper to him as she did everyday, only this day she heard a familiar voice call her name, “Francesca,” Fraser’s voice came in a raspy tone.

Francesca dropped the paper saying, “Oh my god Fraser!”

Before she could continue, Fraser asked, “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

Is he serious? Fraser is asking me if I’m alright? “Fraser,” she spoke, “I should be the one asking you that.” Fraser jumped at the sound of a door slamming down the corridor. Francesca's eyes were worried. “Sshhh it's just a door,” she reassured him.

That moment Meg arrived back, she had forgotten her keys. Her heart jumped to see Ben awake and she ran to his side tears flowing like a waterfall. “Ben! Oh Ben!” she cried, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Fraser’s eyes brightened at the site of Meg. 

Fraser took her left hand in his and kissed her ring and just said, “Soon.”

Dr Cartledge heard the commotion and came in to check. She gave him a full examination and told Fraser that he requires further surgeries, but that he was a very lucky man. Fraser would be off work for at least a year. He would be able to do desk duty, but no field work what so ever. That broke his heart, but anything was better then leaving Meg alone. 

Two surgeries down the road Fraser was finally let out of the hospital. Fraser would have to remain in a wheelchair for sometime. That didn’t stop him from wanting to marry the woman of his dreams, the woman who saved his life in more ways then she would ever know.

Fraser told Meg to plan the wedding of her dreams. Fraser had moved into the Vecchio house since it was far too hard to move around in his chair anywhere else. Besides, Francesca’s mother insisted, it was the least they could do for him after taking the extra beating that was meant for Francesca. If Ray Vecchio were here he would have insisted also.

Meg planned a very beautiful wedding, she’d asked Francesca to be bridesmaid and of course Fraser asked Ray to be his best man.

The day of the wedding arrived. It was a very beautiful sunny day. As Meg stood at the doors to the church waiting for the door to open and the wedding march to start, she expected to see Fraser in his chair at the top of the alter, but what she saw was him standing, she could not believe it! He’d been in that chair for five months now. Meg practically ran up the aisle to him. She whispered to him, “how?”

Fraser rubbed her cheek saying, “Your love and strength.” 

The wedding flew by, their eyes never leaving each other, never letting go of each other's hands. Everyone could see it was like a big neon sign coming from them...LOVE.

Ray stood up to give his best man speech and looked into the crowd in front of him. Fiddling with his cards in his hands and looking down into Fraser’s face, Fraser asked, “You OK Buddy?”

All Ray could say was, “I feel like a fraud, I did this to you and you’re still my friend, you haven’t treated me any different, why?” 

Fraser stood up using his cane. “You’re my best friend and my brother, I could never hate you and it’s not your fault,” with that he gave Ray a huge hug.

Their first dance was slow and nice and even though Fraser was in agony he didn’t let show. This was a start with the woman of his dreams the woman he loved, pure and simple.

Fraser whispered, “I love you Meg Fraser.”

“I love you Benton Fraser,” she whispered back.

They kissed and retired to their hotel room.

 

THE END


End file.
